


I'll weigh you down, i'll watch you choke

by BlueRabbits



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Patrick, M/M, Riding Crops, Smut, top pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: Patrick needs a bit of a de-stressing and Pete is an absolute sweetheart.two smutty scenes, one vanilla, one very kinky. but Patrick needs it after all the stress he's been building up.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	I'll weigh you down, i'll watch you choke

Pete was always a bit of a player in his opinion. He never really had many relationships and he always slept around. Of course, he regularly got checked because he didn’t like the feel of condoms, but he always wanted to be safe. Being in the public eye and doing those things weren’t exactly the best combination. You see, Pete owns a pretty successful record company and being one of the big ones and formerly being in a band himself that made him more of a public figure. A celebrity you may call it. Pete just wanted to live a simple life but also enjoying simple things like going for a drink and possibly finding a good fuck for the night. That’s where Patrick comes into it,

You see he has literally just ended a three-year relationship; he was young. And hot? Well his friends said he was, Patrick didn’t believe them; he was short, had a bit of chub on him but in his opinion, he looked so much better than his younger years before he started working out and actually caring about his appearance. He also recently bleached his natural strawberry blonde hair, so his friends hype him up more. He was cute and he really didn’t give himself enough credit.

Patrick was at the wrong place at the wrong time, Pete wentz already had his eyes on the blonde beauty as soon as he saw him walk into the bar. Buying his drinks, the entire night seeing his confusion the younger man was when the bartender told him and Patrick then buying Pete a few drinks as a thank you. Pete was ready to pounce on his prey after five drinks down, he could see Patrick was nowhere near drunk, but he looked a lot less on edge and thought he could take a shot and try and talk to him.

“Roses are red, violets are blue. I’m not that pretty but damn look at you!” He said, sitting next to Patrick.

A big grin formed on his face when Patrick burst out laughing, covering his mouth and using a napkin to dab at the tears in his eyes, “that was terrible” was all he replied and Pete smiled wider,

“It was an icebreaker though”

“It was something” 

Pete took a sip of his beer and leaned back on the chair looking at Patrick, damn he really was a sight. So pretty and gorgeous and just perfect. Pete was amazing, this beauty was single and here drinking alone and just looking stunning.

“I couldn’t help but notice you sitting on your own, thought you might want some company. Also stops creeps from trying to make a move” Pete said and ordered another two drinks for himself and Patrick,

“I’m capable of telling a man no,” Patrick replied and smiled at the drink placed in front of him, “thank you for buying my drinks. You didn’t have to” 

“I’m a man of kindness. You looked like you needed a good drink to unwind” he brushed off and glugged down the last of his previous drink before moving the fresh beer towards him,

“Besides, you bought me a few drinks back. Debt paid” Pete smiled and saw Patrick blush slightly.

“I’m not used to such friendly people” Patrick admitted and hid his blush a little, Pete wrapped an arm around him and tried to stop the blonde from hiding himself,

“How rude of me” he exclaimed all of a sudden, startling Patrick who just looked confused.

“My names Pete” he said and put his hand out to Patrick, the blonde shook his hand with a smile on his face,

“Patrick” he replied, and Pete grinned showing his teeth,

“Patrick” he said testing it out, the blonde nodded and took a sip of his drink, Pete leaned closer down to the younger man's ear and whispered,

“How about we ditch these drinks and get out of here” 

It sounded forward for Pete as he hasn’t gotten to know Patrick much, but he just wanted a good fuck and fingers crossed Patrick was going to say yes. 

The blonde gasped and gripped the glass in his hand harder and nodded, turning his head to look at Pete who then pecked him on the lips and stood up from the chair. Taking Patrick’s hand in his own and pulling the blonde out of the bar with him. Hailing a taxi as one drove up and pulling the blonde into the back with him.

The journey wasn’t too long but the walk to Pete's house felt longer. Pete threw his clothes off as soon as he was inside his home, pushing Patrick against the wall in a Kiss and removing his clothes as well. They were both fully naked as they got to Pete's bedroom and Patrick moaned as Pete kissed down his neck and grabbed the back of his thighs, lifting him up into his arms and throwing him onto the bed. Moving to nip, lick and kiss all over the blonde’s body.

Patrick could only whimper as he bit his lip, feeling his warm tongue sweeping over the sensitive flesh. Every time his teeth nibbled at his gland, a jolt of pleasure shot through his spine, and now, he was dripping wet, his eyes closed as he fought his moans, his squeals, his sounds of pleasure and surprise. The older man had full control over him…and he was only getting started. Looking down, his whole body shuddered as he saw his cock- hardened again already, and ready. Pete noticed his stare- and pulled the blonde up, only to push him onto the bed. Standing up, he smiled, looking down at him.

“Beg for it.” He ordered sadistically- hand curling around his shaft, slowly pumping his soaked cock up and down, shaking it tantalizingly. “Beg for it, your filthy little whore.”

Patrick just looked at the older man with a face of ‘really?’. Pete's face dropped a little in apology, but quickly recovered as he crawled up the blonde's body. Licking every inch of skin on his way.

“Please…” he whispered, only audible to Pete. “Please, please, oh gods, please…”

“Please fuck me…” he moaned, hand going to his own cock, 

“Pete.” he moaned, the older man groaning at the sound of Patrick’s moans and the cry of his name really doing it for him.

Pete let a great big smile across his face- as his knees hit the bed, grabbing Patrick’s thighs, and yanking his forward along the ground. He gasped at that- but the feeling of his cock poised outside his hole sent different noises from his.

“YES~!” he howled. “PLEASE~!” he begged, grabbing the sheets and Pete himself, knuckles turning white as he awaited that wonderful pleasure- the feeling of fullness… he didn’t have long to wait- as Pete pressed inside, Patrick clamping down and gasping hard as he came, just from penetration.

“Mmmmgh…!” Pete grunted, smiling down at the blonde underneath him. 

Patrick mewled, looking up at Pete, he looked thoroughly fucked, his hair was a mess and his face was of pure pleasure. The older man groaned at the sight; he drew back, only to slam forward. Patrick’s whole body rippled from the force of his thrust, traveling down his in a wave that jiggled his ass. Drawing back, he thrust forward- back and forth, back and forth- fucking him in a rough, fast, brutal fashion. Patrick was making all kinds of noises and moaning his head off as his whole body quaked and trembled, eyes in the back of his head as his tongue hung out of his smiling mouth, hands scrambling at the bedding and mattress to grip onto something, anything- Giving up after the sheets slipped through his hands, he felt himself go limp, back against the mattress, arms resting uselessly against the bed as the older man threw his whole body into his fucking.

Patrick moaned, huffing delightedly with each thrust, hole clenching down, trying to pull him in, but he was too strong, too forceful. All he could do was moan, pant, and sweat, more slick flowing around his cock whenever he hit a good spot, or just hilted in his hard enough. Whimpering, Pete felt his cock start to swell- as his climax was near, ramming against the blonde, huffing as he thrusted harder- deeper…

Patrick could only murmur something that vaguely resembled a ‘yes’. Panting, moaning, he felt him pick up his already incredible tempo, Pete was really trying to not break the blonde, he slowed his thrusts as he felt his orgasm reach. Patrick just moaned and held onto Pete as they both came, Pete groaning into Patrick’s neck as he wrapped his arms around Patrick and Cumming hard inside him. Patrick gasping and digging his nails into Pete's arms and back. They both laughed at each other after they finished. Pete flopping onto the bed next to Patrick and the blonde turning to face him, smiling slightly and looking like he was glowing.

“Shit” was all Pete gasped turning to stroke his hand up Patrick’s arm,

“That was really good” was all the blonde replied, smiling at Pete.

“Stay the night”

Patrick nodded, still smiling softly as Pete got up to grab a washcloth to clean himself and Patrick down. God that was a really good fuck in Pete’s opinion, Patrick was perfect and just everything Pete needed in his life. Wow, he has never felt so much attraction to anyone in his entire adult life and Pete was loving it.

A few months later they were still seeing each other, their sex life got a bit kinkier as they both discovered what they liked and didn’t like, Pete was thrilled to find out that Patrick had a thing for being choked and it really got him off knowing that Patrick found pleasure in being a masochist and being choked and spanked and just completely submitting to Pete in any way. 

This relationship was new to Pete, so he had yet to really see the full effects of sort-of-maybe dating someone, yeah, the scenes were great. And the spontaneous sex was amazing but he wasn’t expecting Patrick to become that reliant on him when he was stressed and need to calm down and let Pete take care of him so much until he was Patrick walk in and beg for Pete to put him out for a few hours. He had never seen Patrick look so desperate before, Pete was a bit worried at first, but he knew Patrick was working overtime at the studio he worked at and how little sleep the blonde was getting. Patrick needed this and Pete would take care of him and let him be out to de-stress him.

“you’ll be fine Patrick, I’ll take care of you” Pete soothed the blonde and Patrick gasped when Pete ran his hand through his hair and grabbed the blonde locks firmly,

“safe word?” he asked, “pumpkins” Patrick said immediately. It was a word he always used, something that wouldn’t be accidentally said during a scene so Pete would know that Patrick didn’t want to carry on.

“I want you in the room, undressed and in position” he said, and Patrick nodded and scrambled away before Pete even finished his sentence. he took a deep breath to get himself into the dominant headspace and carefully took his own clothes off. The ‘room’ was actually their second guest room, no one else was allowed in there apart from Pete and Patrick when they were doing scenes. It was a recent addition because Patrick didn’t feel comfortable sleeping in their usual room after a scene because he started to associate It with that part of their lives, so Pete sorted out one of his guest rooms and then re decorated their personal room so Patrick was more comfortable sleeping in their room.

After throwing his clothes into their personal room he walked down the hall to their scene room, Patrick was beautifully submitting on the floor, kneeling and head down, hands behind his back. Patrick decided to submit to Pete that way himself, and Pete just felt pride when Patrick automatically did it the first time he couldn’t help but praise him and fawn over the flushed cheeks Patrick had and how amazing it felt being praised by Pete, which made Pete praise him more seeing how much it affected the sub to be praised.

“look how perfect you are” Pete said as he walked into the room seeing Patrick naked and submitting, head down and hands behind his back. Pete knelt down to Patrick and ran his hand through the blonde’s hair, pulling his head up to look at Pete, the Dom could see how blown out Patrick’s eyes were and the little moan he made when he pulled his hair. He smiled at the blonde and ran his hand down his face to his throat and wrap a hand around Patrick’s neck, listening to the soft moan Patrick made when Pete applied a little pleasure.

“do you want to be blindfolded and bound?” Pete asked and nearly laughed at Patrick’s eager nod.

“On the bed,” he instructed, 

Patrick was trembling madly, his breathing ragged. So wantonly unashamed, excited. Yes, Pete could get used to such a man. Humming, he began to cuff Patrick’s hands behind his back, tracing a finger up and down his arms as he did, relishing how the skin seemed to twitch at the contact. He then took a harness and worked it around Patrick’s waist. It had four other straps coming off of it: two for Patrick’s arm, two for his thighs. He tightened the straps onto his limbs, keeping him in place. Pete even had a spreader bar ready for him, he attached the bar between Patrick’s ankles, fully exposing and locking the man in a humiliating position, on his knees, legs spread.

“Keep your eyes forward,” Pete spoke. He was sure that Patrick could probably see him from the corner of his eyes, but he didn’t care. 

“Oh yes, sir, yes, yes, yes,” Patrick panted, keeping his eyes focused on the headboard. 

“Should you want to stop,” Pete paused to trace his tongue inside the man’s ear. Patrick let out a choked sob. “Just say your safe word, Alright baby?’

Pete pulled back, taking in the full sight of the man tied up and ready for his disposal. He could do anything he wanted, it seemed like, and Patrick would let him. Patrick needed this and Pete was going to take care of him. Pete reached for a leather cat o’ nines. It had been a bit since he had used it. He tested it out on the palm of his hand, letting Patrick relish the sound of leather on skin. “Count them,” Pete spoke, reaching back before crashing the whip onto Patrick’s exposed ass and thighs. He bit his lip as Patrick let out a breathless gasp and a choked moan at the same time. “I said, count!” Pete said, whipping him harder than the last one, Patrick moaning louder with it.

“Two!” Patrick gasped out, body wincing at the pain.

Another whip and breathless moan. “One!” Patrick managed, shoulders already trembling. Grinning, Pete whipped him again and again, his cock pulsating after each wet cry. Patrick’s back turned from sickly pale to a fiery red, it felt so good to him, to let go and allow Pete to take care of him. Patrick seemed only hornier at this treatment, with no signs of regret or genuine fear. Finally, Pete dropped the whip, walking over to inspect his handy work. The skin was warm to his touch, raised and aggravated, and poking at it caused Patrick to let out a cry of pain, followed by a short moan at the feeling. 

Finished with that game, Pete finally climbed onto the bed, Patrick gasping and moaning as Pete turned him around, the binds pulling at his wrists. Patrick moaned again as Pete lightly pressed his lips over the subs own and wrapping a silk blindfold over his eyes so he couldn’t see a thing.

“I have a Surprise,” he purred, pulling Patrick up into a hot, wet kiss. Patrick’s lips trembled against his, pushing Pete to bite down on Patrick’s bottom lip. He hadn’t intended on causing him to bleed, but he was shocked to taste the metallic substance in his mouth. Patrick moaned loudly at this, face hot and sweaty, Pete reaching to grab a small tube of lube from the side of the bed. 

He squeezed a little onto his fingers and reached down between their bodies. Gently, he rubbed the cooling gel onto Patrick’s rim.

“Ahh…” Patrick moans at the feeling. His overworked cock gives a twitch.

“Pete.” Patrick said quietly, reaching back to grab Pete’s arm, keeping him from moving away, he couldn’t say anything else, just Pete’s name and a string of moans as Pete massaged him, he stopped slightly when Patrick made a noise that he hadn’t made so far, waiting to see if he uses his safe word. Patrick is still so new at this. At understanding and knowing what his brain wants versus what his body can handle, but to Pete’s relief he wasn’t hurting the blonde and Patrick moaned again as Pete worked him open.

Pete could tell Patrick was getting worked up again. His breaths were coming deeper and faster. Raising himself onto his elbow, Pete leans up to Patrick for reassurance that he was alright, to try and read Patrick’s mood. His eyes had fallen closed under the blindfold and there was just a hint of a furrow between his eyebrows, but he looked calm. Pete puts a bit more of the cooling lube on his fingers and tentatively presses one inside, his own cock showing interest at the feel of Patrick's soft and swollen rim. “Oh god, baby, you’re still so wet and open. Is this ok?”

“Yes,” Patrick whispers after a long exhale. His breath hitches as Pete adds another finger and slowly strokes into him. Patrick responds with small quiet moans at each thrust and starts to push himself back on Pete’s hand.

“I want….”

“Tell me what you want,” he said, worrying Patrick’s earlobe between his teeth.

“Pete” Patrick’s voice sounds sure, surprising even himself with what his body wants tonight. He rolls his hips, moving himself around on Pete’s fingers deep inside. Patrick could only respond in moans and gasps.

“Are you still with me baby?” Pete asked and got a moan and a slightly jumbled ‘Pete’ in response.

Reaching for the lube again, Pete slicks himself up, hissing at the cooling sensation on his own fatigued cock. With his hand still loosely holding himself, he rubs his cock up and down between Patrick’s cheeks, over his sensitive rim.

“Is this what you want, Patrick? You want this inside you?” Pete teased, lips gentle on his neck. “You want my cock deep in you again? Hmm? Even though you’re sore?”

It’s teasing dirty talk, but it’s also giving Patrick an out if he wants to take it. And Patrick really wanted it, with that dirty moan he gave at Pete's words and the slight movement of his bound wrists looking like he wanted to grab Pete and pull him closer. Pete presses himself in with one, long sure movement and Patrick moans from the back of his throat as all the air leaves his body.

Pete only slightly panics. “Patrick? You ok? Words please.”

“Yes,” he takes a long breath in. Pete sets a slow, undulating pace, easing himself in and out of Patrick. The room is filled with the sounds of bodies moving against each other and the storm outside.

His left-hand holding Patrick’s hip for leverage, his right wrapping around Patrick’s neck again to squeeze, the submissive moaning and reacting so well. It hurts, for sure, but somehow the pain is registering in his brain as pleasure. It doesn’t make sense, but god, Patrick is fucking transported. The word transcendental floats through his mind as he wraps his ankles around Pete’s, the bar taken off a while ago.

Pete breaks the kiss “Oh my God, you feel so good. You’re so open for me. Look at you, so beautiful on my cock. Taking me so well.” Pete’s hand moves to Patrick’s chest, running his fingers through the light hair there and ghosting light touches over his pebbled nipples, running his hand back up Patrick’s milky skin to wrap around his throat and squeezing, watching how Patrick’s face goes slightly red and his mouth opens in a silent moan.

“Still with me baby?”

Patrick’s long out of it and his synapses are bouncing too quickly between pain and pleasure to give any real answer, so he just moans and nods his head. Pete shifts them, slowly unwrapping himself from Patrick’s ankles. Reaching down between Patrick’s legs, pulls his left leg up, changing the angle of his leverage to get deeper while still maintaining a tauntingly slow pace. Patrick turns his head to stifle a loud moan. The tingle of it feels too good and the pressure of his orgasm builds and builds until he is there, crashing down into a sea of dopamine. He’s coming and coming and shaking and he’s probably screaming too, he can't be sure. Patrick is clenching around Pete’s cock and he’s so sore, every time his body convulses, zings of pain shoot up and down his body, but it’s so good and oh god, how is he still coming. Pete is there soothing Patrick as he comes inside the submissive, Patrick is thoroughly fucked and didn’t register Pete taking the blindfold off and undoing the binds that were around his wrists, feeling tingles of Pete’s lips as he massaged the bruising skin and making sure Patrick was alright.

“Come back to me baby” he said stroking down Patrick’s face and trying to get Patrick to look at him,

“Focus on me baby” he soothed and brushed through Patrick’s sweaty hair, the sub slowly coming down bit by bit and focusing on Pete, he reached a sore hand up to rest against Pete’s face and pull him down for a kiss,

“Thank you, Petey” he whispered, throat feeling raw.

“Let’s take care of you” Pete said and gently scooped Patrick into his arms, careful of not hurting Patrick and securing him into his arms. Patricks head lolling against his shoulder as Pete walked towards the bathroom in their personal room to clean Patrick up and get him comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> I drew a little something something before writing this so ill post that once I've finished it. its hot af.


End file.
